Despite recent increases in Internet-based social network activity, the largest active social network remains telecommunications-based. For example, on a daily basis, numerous individuals communicate with their friends and businesses utilizing telephone-based communication medium. Unfortunately, conventional methods of organizing and implementing charging and payment systems for these telecommunications have exhibited various limitations.
For example, in many cases today, telecommunication services are paid to the service provider by the telecommunication consumer. However, under present billing schemes, the entity that benefits from the consumption of the communication resources is often times not responsible for the payment associated with such consumption. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.